<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Follow by redhue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363180">Follow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhue/pseuds/redhue'>redhue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alternate Universe, Beta Im Changkyun | I.M, M/M, Omega Chae Hyungwon, Omega Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Omega Yoo Kihyun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, jopok is organized crimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhue/pseuds/redhue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cafe owner Yoo Kihyun has led a simple life so far, but things take a 180 when the Jopok's leader takes an interest in him. With the spotlight on him, other gangs start hunting him down.Thinking that he was one of the ways to get to Son Hyunwoo, he slowly realises it isn't because of the leader, but something he was kept away from since young.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Follow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grey clouds have been sporting the skies the past few days, making the small man thinking that there’s an omen in the corner, soon attacking him. Kihyun has always enjoyed rainy days, but as a small business entrepreneur, it meant that not many people would visit his café as per normal. He sighed, it was him alone in the café, since there was no need for his staff to come and help. Looking out, he sported the familiar black, sleek sports car and he shivered. He wasn’t dumb, he knew who handled the streets of Gwanju and unfortunately for him, they opened a club nearby – just down across the road. But so far, there hasn’t been any outbreak of fights or any of their men bothering him, so Kihyun hoped that it would stay that way. However, there was still a minor subject that always bothered him as much as he wants to shove it to the back of his mind.</p><p>For the past few days, he always bumped into them. The group of 4 men was always at their cars whenever Kihyun has finished closing his café and walks to the bus stop nearby. From the start Kihyun had his suspicions that they are the infamous Jopok, but after a closing shift with Changkyun, the younger had confirmed his doubts. He didn’t want to question how the younger knew how they looked like but made it his priority to avoid them as much as possible.</p><p>The twinkling of the bell made him to automatically greet his customer, but it died down when he realized who he was. The blonde man bounced in with his partner in hand. The blonde looked too innocent to be part of the organization, but Kihyun knew better. With the twinkling of his eyes and the small smirk hidden by his smile, Kihyun knew he was one of those people – those who always uses their façade to fool others.</p><p>There is always 2 types of omega Kihyun knew of, first those who are shy. Too shy for their own good, or Kihyun would put it as; too submissive. Even if a beta were to command them, they would easily submit and do anything to please the other. However, omega’s like the blonde is the total opposite, being an omega like the blonde, he very well knew what kind of games the blonde would play with people. Only omegas like him could survive the dynamics of being in the Jopok.</p><p>“Hi Kihyun” the blonde greeted. Why wasn’t he surprised they knew his name? But at the same time his blood ran cold, he knew his name, what else could they know about him? Kihyun just shot him a smile and asked for an order. After the blonde said his order, Kihyun looked towards his partner. His partner though, was what everyone would imagine a gangster would look like. Sharp eyes with a piercing stare, tattoos peeking out from his skin, piercings on his face and jewelry to show off their luxury. From the way he walked and his prescence, it’s clear that he is an Alpha. Proud, stoic and arrogant – everything Kihyun expects from an Alpha, no less one in a jopok. The black-haired man just shakes his head and fishes out 10,000 won to pay for the coffee. The tension is high when Kihyun made his coffee, but it seems like the blonde was just playing it off or <em>playing with him.</em> Passing the coffee to the blonde, he bids a goodbye and shivers when the blonde says, “I’ll see you soon Kihyun”.</p><p>∘∘∘♡♡♡∘∘∘</p><p>As days pass by, Kihyun soon starts to forget about the blonde’s words. The 4 men were also not to be seen around after closing his café and the thought slowly filtered out from his mind. Business has surprisingly been going better than normal, usually at night, when drunk people come into his café to get water and sober up.</p><p>During this particular night, it had been eerily silent and the feeling from days before is crawling up his skin. He knew that something would happen, he is expecting it but Kihyun hates the unexpected. He accepted that inevitable things could happen in life, but he still hated it. Kihyun liked a fixed system, pre-planning and making sure everything goes his way. If he could plan his death and funeral, he would. But what was coming was too unexpected, something he didn’t want to believe and get involved in.</p><p>Once again, he was alone in the café tonight. It was still 9pm on a Wednesday, so there aren’t many people around the street anymore. He isn’t expecting many people anyways, people don’t usually go drinking or clubbing during the weekdays. However, a sudden clang surprised Kihyun, the grey-haired boy decided to ignore it, maybe it was just one of his equipment that slipped off the counter. Cleaning the coffee machine, another clang could be heard, followed by a groan. Peeking into the backroom, it all looked normal, until he could hear another groan. Taking the most intimidating item near him, he held a pitcher while slowly walking into the backroom. Turning right towards the sink, the pitcher slipped onto the growing puddle of blood.</p><p>The bulky man was crouched over, his left hand supporting his chest, which had blood bleeding out. Kihyun’s thoughts short-circuited and he stared at the man. When the other started to groan again, then did Kihyun came back to reality and quickly took a few cloths to stop the bleeding. Pressing down hard onto the spot, the Alpha squeezed Kihyun’s hand as a sign of pain. Then he felt a slight sting on his fingers which meant one thing – silver. There was a silver bullet shot through him and as long as its etched in him, it would kill the Alpha. Kihyun made a move to get the emergency kit, but the Alpha held him in place.</p><p>“Fuck, don’t go”</p><p>“I need to get the kit to get the bullet out”</p><p>“I don’t care Kihyun, don’t leave me”</p><p>“You’re going to fucking die, I can’t let you die” the omega screamed. Using all his strength, Kihyun got out of the Alpha’s grip and ran to his personal room to get the kit. Kihyun thanked all of the beings above he knew how to do small medical procedures. His mother being a nurse, she taught him all the necessary small bits that could help him later in life. The brown-haired man was still crouching over but Kihyun could see that he was slowly losing his strength. Quickly, the omega made him lie down and placed his head on Kihyun’s lap and unbuttoning his shirt. Snapping on gloves and taking out forceps and medical scissors, Kihyun prayed that this man has the will to go through this and not die on him.</p><p>“This is going to hurt” the omega warned. He could hear the Alpha mutter a ‘no shit, sherlock’ but ignored it. Kihyun dived in and clasped the bullet between the forceps. Finding the bullet was easy but taking it out was scaring the omega. He prodded on it and the Alpha squeezed his hands around Kihyun’s thighs. Pulling it out, it dragged along the flesh and it made the man squeezed his hand tighter, the silver burning his muscles. Kihyun’s thighs was starting to hurt and his hand were shaking but he just couldn’t bring himself to continue. The omega stopped for a while, he was too anxious and felt like crying. Never did he thought that he would be in this situation and it was the worst time for his brain to stop working. Then he felt a hand coming up to his arms, softly holding it.</p><p>“Just do it, I won’t die. Quickly pull it our and wrap me up. Don’t think baby just do it”</p><p>Kihyun took a deep breath and held the forceps tight. Finding the bullet, before he could overthink, he pulled it out and threw it far away from them. The Alpha let out a big sigh and leaned his whole body towards the omega. Kihyun took out the bandage and use a cloth to wipe the remaining blood away and used an alcohol swab to clean the wound. His shirt was already soaked with blood so Kihyun just threw it away. Finally bandaging it up, he took water and forced the man to drink it. By the time he finished, the Alpha seemed to be very lethargic and looked like he couldn’t move anytime soon.</p><p>“Hey, I need you to stand up. I’ll bring you to the couch for you to lie down” The Alpha grunted, but not making a move to stand.</p><p>“I’ll help you, but you gotta stand. You’re not the lightest, you bulky feral” Kihyun slung the man’s hand over his shoulder and supported the latter to stand up. It was just a 10-meter walk from the sink to his office, but it felt like a 1 kilometer walk when dragging a man twice his size. Reaching the sofa, Kihyun just flopped him onto the couch and made sure the man was lying properly and his bandage is fixed properly. He thanked the above again that he bought a sofa couch instead of a normal couch to put in his office or it would be very uncomfortable for this huge Alpha to sleep in. Taking a blanket from one of his drawers, he draped it over the half-naked man.</p><p>Kihyun slumped down against the couch, the energy already drained from his body. The fact that the Alpha is from the Jopok isn’t making his nervousness go away soon. Clearly he was involved in a fight, but the only question he wants to ask is ‘why here?’. The Alpha could go and hide at any other place, why his own café? Is it because the Alpha recognizes Kihyun from all those times he passed by them?</p><p><em>“See you soon, Kihyun”</em> The blonde’s words rang through his ears. Is this what he meant? Are they trying to threaten him or kill him or kidnap him? The omega convinced himself to just let himself go, its useless to overthink when he can’t get answers and the Alpha is snoring behind him. As midnight came, the grey-haired boy knocked out on his office floor.</p><p>∘∘∘♡♡♡∘∘∘</p><p>Kihyun’s bed felt too comfortable for him to move. He figured he could sleep a few minutes more since Hyungwon is going to open the store today anyways. That is until he felt a hand caressing his back and the bolster he was cuddling isn’t his bolster – and yesterday’s incident coming back to him. Eyes wide open and red was flashing through his head, the omega sat up straight and pushed the Alpha away.</p><p>“W-what, I was on the floor y-yesterday since when-“ the omega’s stuttering came to a halt when the Alpha leaned into him, face inches away from himself. He could feel the man’s breath on his face but at the same time, he couldn’t breathe. The Alpha’s eyes raked down his body and back up, stopping right at his lips.</p><p>“Don’t tell me to stop” is all the Alpha warned before kissing the omega. With the remaining mental will he had, Kihyun tried to push the man away but the latter had already pinned his waist down. Unable to move, Kihyun tried moving his head away, making the Alpha use his other hand to hold the omega’s nape. With the pheromones spreading from the Alpha, Kihyun’s biology got the better of him and he started giving in. Angling his head to slot their lips properly, the Alpha knew he won the game. The man pushed Kihyun’s body against him, not leaving a single space between them. The Alpha licked Kihyun’s bottom lip and teased him, making the latter whine and push his body closer, wanting more skin to skin contact. Kihyun’s hands started to roam – from the Alpha’s shoulders, down his back and back up. He was pretty sure there would be a few small marks from him pushing his hands into the muscles. Then down his chest, until he stopped at the bandaged area. Gasping away from their kiss, Kihyun looked at the wound. Being an omega, he still had the common sense to take care of those injured around him.</p><p>“I need to clean your wound again, or it’s not going to heal properly” The Alpha rolled his eyes – what a typical omega nature.</p><p>“I’m a werewolf, no less an Alpha, I’ll heal quickly” the man tried to go back and kiss his lips but Kihyun pushed him away.</p><p>“I don’t give a shit, you need to heal properly and- STOP or I won’t let you touch me anymore” the omega threatened when the man tried to reach out for him again. The Alpha grunted and let himself lay back onto the couch. Bringing the cotton swabs and cleaning alcohol to the couch, Kihyun slowly removed the bandage, careful to not prod on the wound. Not giving any warning, the latter just wipes the wound and started cleaning any remaining blood.</p><p>“You could have warned me a little”</p><p>“Where did the ‘I’m a werewolf, no less an Alpha’ persona go to hmm?” Finishing up bandaging the man, Kihyun threw away all the trash and was going to fetch a shirt for the Alpha when the latter pulled him back. Easily carrying Kihyun, the Alpha made him straddle the former’s lap.</p><p>“Now, where were we?” the Alpha smirked and continued their previous ministrations. Before they could continue, the door of his office opened and a tall pink-haired boy entered, looking sleepy – until he saw what was happening on the couch.</p><p>“What the f-“ the boy with wide-eyes, slammed the door before walking back into the bar.</p><p>“Shit, Hyungwon reached already” Kihyun scrambled to stand and look presentable before pointing a finger at the Alpha and sternly looked at him to stay put while he talked to the younger. Walking out, the young omega was cleaning the bar area.</p><p>When Hyungwon entered the café, he got suspicious and scared – the door wasn’t locked, and it was clear the café was not cleaned the previous day. Negative scenarios started playing in his head, after all the Mafia just took over the street, anything could happen to his friend in the night. But never in his life would he think that Kihyun would be making out with some Mafia gang leader on their couch, in his office. Hyungwon being Hyungwon, he didn’t really care his friend was dating(?) a gangster. Looking at the bright side, at least they have protection on their side. He sighed and went back to cleaning the café, after all they needed to open their café in an hour soon.</p><p>Kihyun walked back into the bar, gauging Hyungwon’s expression and how he should explain what happened. Heck, he didn’t even know the man’s name, he recognized him from times he passed by them, but he never bothered listening to Kyun when he talked about those in the gang.</p><p>“So how is it dating the leader of a Jopok?”</p><p>“W-w-what??” the older omega stuttered out. That man is the leader?! Kihyun won’t deny that the Alpha had a great prescence, but the leader itself? What the hell did he get himself into?</p><p>“Ki, don’t fucking tell me you don’t even know who he is? Are you even Kihyun? Making out with strangers, are you starting this one-night shit?” the younger held his face in his hands, moving it left and right. Kihyun swatted away his hands. He huffed and started chewing his lips. The Alpha looked fine, but he didn’t know how to talk to him. Now that he knows that it’s the leader lying down in his office, he felt scared again.</p><p>“Ki, how the hell did you end up with him?”</p><p>“I-i, he-he was bleeding and then I just helped him, bu-but when I woke up, h-he was holding me and I-i- that happened” he whispered the last part, like it was some kind of sin he committed. Hyungwon held him close, comforting him with his scent.</p><p>“Hey, if you don’t want to, I can talk to him. Or do you want me to call the police?”</p><p>“NO-no, don’t..... He didn’t do anything, and I was willing anyways, I-I’ll just ask him to leave” Hyungwon still looked skeptical but the older smiled at him, reassuring that he was fine. Outside the door, Kihyun took a deep breathe, hoping it would wash away the nervousness he has in him.</p><p>Peeking into the room, the Alpha was still lying down, back against the sofa, leisurely using his phone. The creak of the door made the man look up, raising his brows when he sees the omega hiding from him. With small steps, Kihyun made his way into the room but avoiding being too near to the man.</p><p>“Are you feeling better now?” Kihyun whispered, eyes casted down. He knew he always has been a coward when facing Alphas or even Beta’s. Opening a café was like a miracle for him because it was hard for him to communicate with people. He started to practice talking with confidence, but it back-fired when people said he sounded arrogant. He only sounded that way to hide his insecurities, so he always learnt to just keep quiet from then on.</p><p>Looking through his drawers, he took out a big sized shirt, hoping it would fit the Alpha. The man was still leisurely sitting on the couch, eyeing Kihyun’s every move. From the information he got, the omega seemed like the type who was pliant and obedient. However, very kind and caring to those around him. Given the circumstances he was put into in his past, it’s understandable why his attitude is this way. But Hyunwoo knows, if he made this omega his, he is sure that Kihyun would be like Minhyuk – feisty, mischievous and playful. The past few days Hyunwoo had observed him, the omega had always been careful and cautious, but the gleam in his eyes shows that he wanted to be free. To be care-free, play around and not give a fuck about what other people would think of him. But he was too stuck in the bubble he convinced himself so much he didn’t need that freedom and it shows.</p><p>Kihyun gave the shirt to Hyunwoo and it snugly fit the man, showing off his toned body and biceps. The omega stared at the latter, not believing that he was just making out with this God-like sculpture. Kihyun never had previous partners, but it was not unusual for omegas to get intimate each other. It was never penetrative but exchanging kisses on the lips was not uncommon, especially during their heats.</p><p>Walking towards the omega, Hyunwoo cornered the younger one to his desk. He entwined their hands together, bringing it up to his lips and rubbing his thumbs against Kihyun’s knuckles. Is this how comfort seemed like for mates? Kihyun had never felt this way, the warmth he felt in his heart and the calming presences that he’s receiving from the older was a foreign feeling. He knows it sounds wrong, finding comfort in someone you barely know, but these werewolf genes don’t sense social moral norms do they?</p><p>“Thank you for taking care of me baby but I need to go back for a while. I’ll fetch you when you close” Hyunwoo held the younger’s face and planted a kiss on his lips. Then he left, leaving Kihyun dumbfounded. The latter couldn’t and didn’t even utter a single word and the older left just like that. Coming to his senses, Kihyun quickly raced out, trying to reach out to the Alpha again, but he was gone already. All that was left is Hyungwon at the front sweeping and changing the trash.</p><p>∘∘∘♡♡♡∘∘∘</p><p>When Changkyun heard about the morning’s incident from Hyungwon, he quickly made his way down, abandoning all his studying plans. The youngest expected the leader to be at the café being wrapped around Kihyun, but when he only saw Hyungwon and Kihyun mending the drinks behind the bar, he pouted and stomped into the café.</p><p>“You said he’s here!”</p><p>“Keyword: was” Changkyun huffed and walked towards the eldest omega, hugging him.</p><p>“Hyung~ Why didn’t you tell me you were dating Hyunwoo hyung?”</p><p>The eldest sighed and turned towards the young beta, “Kyun, I’m not dating him and why are you talking about him so casually?”</p><p>The beta with wide eyes, looked like he got exposed of a secret. He quickly ran away to the backroom, hiding from the prying questions the eldest might have. Now Kihyun was suspicious, he knew that Changkyun would often talk about them when they were spotted outside their café. But now, it seems like he knows more than what Kihyun thinks and it scares him. Changkyun could be a little rebellious at times, but getting involved with the Mafia? That’s a totally different situation that puts his life in danger.</p><p>When the lunch crowd died down and Kihyun deemed Hyungwon able to manage on his own, he walked into his office to talk with Changkyun. The younger was playing games on his phone, lying down on the sofa. When he heard the click of the door, he sat up, smiling widely to the older but Kihyun knew the boy was trying to hide secrets from him.</p><p>“Speak up, I’m tired so please just help me and be honest” and Kihyun is. He still can’t get Hyunwoo out of his head and there were so many questions he wanted to ask. He is scared, nervous, anxious all at once and he hates this feeling. The itchy feeling that he felt during his younger days were creeping up on him, which made him feel insecure.</p><p>Changkyun twiddled his thumbs, trying to sort out how he will tell Kihyun that he met some of the members. In his own defense, they suddenly came in and was very persuasive to get information about Kihyun. It wasn’t helping that one of the Alpha and Omega was being affectionate, which made the Beta all putty in their hands.</p><p>“So..... last Tuesday, they came in and started talking to me. Naturally I started just entertaining them since there wasn’t much people....”</p><p>“I know there’s more than that Changkyun”</p><p>“Then I started going out with them...”</p><p>Kihyun whipped his head up, going out?!</p><p>“Changkyun please don’t tell me those times you skipped class was because of them”</p><p>“Well, I- ye-yeah” the younger guiltily looked down. Kihyun knew Changkyun sometimes skips classes but he didn’t mind because the younger always kept up his grades. Changkyun was always hanging at the café or at home, so Kihyun knew he wasn’t doing something illegal or shit like that while skipping classes. The past few days he didn’t see him at the café so Kihyun assumes he would be at home, but now finding out that he was with them? Kihyun feels like he could faint any moment.</p><p>“Kyun.... Please tell me you’re not involved in whatever they’re doing?”</p><p>“Hyung! Never! We just hung out in the club and sometimes had lunch together, that’s all. Hyungie, they’re not as bad as you think they are..... And I promise you that I will never get involved with their illegal things”</p><p>Kihyun frowned and his signature walnut chin appeared making him look like a cute angry hamster, but Changkyun still feels bad about making the older worry too much about him. But the younger is being honest, the gang didn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want.</p><p>Just as Changkyun wanted to explain more, Hyungwon opened the door “Your lover boy is here and his whole gang apparently” Kihyun’s eyes bulged out. He said he would come back at night, why is he suddenly here again and with the rest of them? Even though its only three others of them apart from Hyunwoo, the other two being Alphas and one of them being a mischievous omega isn’t helping. Changkyun on the other hand is gleaming, it’s been a few days since he saw the two, so he was excited to possibly have lunch with them.  </p><p>Not giving Kihyun a chance to collect himself, Hyunwoo walked through the door donned with a beige sweater and black jeans. Simple but with a stature like Hyunwoo, he could make wearing a garbage bag look appealing.</p><p>“Hi baby, have you had your lunch yet?” Hyunwoo leaned down to leave a peck on the younger’s lips. Kihyun still couldn’t move and he felt like an idiot for always freezing when the older is around him. Noticing Kihyun’s state, Hyungwon replied for him saying they were just going to order lunch through the food application.</p><p>“The boys bought lunch for Kyun, but I told them to buy for you too” Then the blonde omega came in running through and straight to Changkyun, hugging him tightly. The other two Alphas bowed to him when passing by him and making their way to the beta. Hyungwon chuckled, looking at how two bulky, intimidating Alphas bowing down to a small omega.</p><p>“H-Hyungwon? Is there enough for him?”</p><p>“Yeah, the trio bought enough for all of us. Now sit down and let’s have lunch together” Changkyun and the others huddled up together, making it clear that they would leave Kihyun and Hyunwoo alone.</p><p>“I’ll eat outside... we need someone to supervise outside”</p><p>“Then I’ll eat outside with you” Hyunwoo replied back.</p><p>“No no no no never mind, we’ll eat outside instead, hyung you can rest here alright” Changkyun starts packing their food and heading out, dragging a confused Hyungwon along with him.</p><p>Now just with the two of them, Kihyun could feel the awkwardness sizzling through the room. Kihyun carefully sat on the sofa and opened the food packages, laying it all out so it’s easier for them to eat. Hyunwoo sits beside him and piles a few snacks on the plate before giving it to Kihyun. They eat in silence, Kihyun feeling thankful that he can finally eat but also anxious because he doesn’t know what Hyunwoo wants from him. Sex? Slavery? That’s all he could think of, to his defense, it’s not everyday you bump into a wounded Alpha gangster and make out with him right?</p><p>Finishing his meal, Hyunwoo cleans up the dirty plates and throws them away. He comes back to Kihyun also cleaning up the table.</p><p>“You’re finished?” the alpha hikes a brow. He saw the omega just eat a small portion and he kept picking on the remaining food.</p><p>“Y-yea, I’m keeping the rest for dinner. I can’t eat a lot” Hyunwoo hummed back and helped the omega pack the remaining food. Kihyun makes a beeline for the door, but Hyunwoo holds his wrist.</p><p>“Are you scared of me?”</p><p>“is that a trick question?” Kihyun awkwardly laughs. When Hyunwoo didn’t flinch or react, he cleared his throat.</p><p>“Y-you can’t expect someone to be fine when a gangster comes in with a bloody wound, and suddenly shows his affection to you. It sounds ridiculous even coming from my mouth! I didn’t even know who you are till Hyungwon told me and the fact that Changkyun knows all of you isn’t calming my heart. This is all too much so-“ Hyunwoo cuts him off by cupping his face and stroking his cheeks.</p><p>“Hey.... I’m sorry about yesterday but you’ve been blind to my signs of affection. How else can I get your attention then hm?” The omega scrunches his brow, <em>signs of affection? </em>How? He’s never met Hyunwoo before, so how can Hyunwoo try to court him?</p><p>“But we’ve never met in person before.... What....? Wait, hold on – it’s YOU” as Kihyun’s face lit up in realization, Hyunwoo lowly chuckles. All the flowers, chocolates, hand-written letters and even the low rent was because of him? For the past few months he has been receiving these gifts, but it never said who the sender is. Being paranoid, he threw away all these gifts just in case there were some sort of camera or poison (u never know) in them. Hyungwon and Changkyun always bugged him about his ‘secret admirer’ but Kihyun didn’t believe in it, it actually made him feel scared about who has been watching him.</p><p>Now that he knows its from Hyunwoo, he doesn’t know if he should feel relieved that the Alpha likes him or feel scared that he’s gotten the attention from him. Kihyun knows nothing about Hyunwoo yet it seems like he knows all about Kihyun. It isn’t surprising considering that he is the Jopok’s leader, but how can Kihyun be so sure about being around him?</p><p>Without thinking, Kihyun blurted out, “I’m sorry, but I’m not interested.”</p><p>“Th-thanks for all the gifts so far, but I’m not looking for anyone s-so you should stop and find someone else.” Hyunwoo bites his lower lip and stares at the omega. He didn’t believe a single thing he said, knowing fully well that Kihyun was just nervous. The boy easily gets anxious and his body language shows. Fiddling with his thumbs while eyes cast downwards and his legs shaking, Hyunwoo felt a sense of protectiveness yet he wanted to play with the small omega for a little.</p><p>“Not interested.... Fine then, I’ll respect your wishes. Sorry for bothering you, I’ll stop everything. I was sorry that I made you uncomfortable, hope we’re still on good terms yeah, Kihyun?”</p><p>The omega blinked up to Hyunwoo. And blinked more. That’s it? The Jopok leader wasn’t going to force him or threaten him? Not that he wanted it, but it seemed like that was the only way he gets things done his way.  </p><p>Without waiting for an answer, Hyunwoo leisurely walks out the door. From Kihyun’s position, he could see the Alpha whispering to his underlings before walking out the café. Kihyun was still frozen at his spot with only one thought in his mind,</p><p>
  <em>That’s it? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Do leave kudos or comments about what you think of the story~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>